The Girl From Above (Tom Riddle Love Story)
by flyingunicornana
Summary: Azure McKan was never a normal girl. Tom Riddle couldn't be considered as normal either. So when the Gods put them together and drama, romance, and egoism strikes, what will happen? (A Tom Riddle Love Story.) (MAY BE ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE) (M RATING FOR A REASON, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!)
1. Chapter 1

She had no will, whatsoever, of getting up. Her body was sore. Her head was throbbing. Her eyelids were heavy. And her bed was way too comfortable.

Azure groaned and rolled off her bed, letting her thin and pale legs dangle from the side of the cushion. She sighed shakily and closed her eyes as she moved her feet and toes, stretching her muscles.

She then got up, feeling the soft carpet under her feet. She quickly got ready, taking her shower and getting dressed, taking dome time only to observe and examine the recent runes that had formed last night on her back.

The girl went downstairs, shouldering her bag and ignoring everyone around her. The Slytherin Common Room was always crowded in the mornings. Everyone had their little groups, but the one that stood out the most was Tom Riddle's posse, which had most of the rich pure-bloods; The Blacks, Malfoys, Macnair and the Fenrirs, of course.

Azure wasn't ignored, quite the contrary happened frequently. Her talent, appearance and personality made her one of the most desired girls in Hogwarts, and to be honest, she didn't care. At all.

She walked past the students, those almost opening a path for her, and then out of the, now full of whispers, Common Room. The girl quietly hummed a song as she walked to the Great Hall for breakfast, her arms folded over her chest to keep her tiny body warm.

The rest of the day went on more like a blur. Charms, Herbology and History were the right subjects to ruin her day. Not that she was a bad student at those, she was actually brilliant, but they were boring. Defence Against the Dark Arts, Ancient Runes and Potions, those were her favourites and that could be seen in her grades. It was excused to say that she was one of the best students in Hogwarts, competing for the prize with Tom Riddle, Charlus Potter and some Ravenclaw fella.

As always, she went to the library after the dinner, to grab some books she could spend her night on and went back to the Common Room with a known Ancient Runes book of hers. _Runes for wizards and witches with advanced runes knowledge _by Pluto Prince.

When she arrived to the Common Room her actions were already planned. She grabbed a blanket and messily wrapped it around her, sitting down on the sofa and opening the book, furrowing her eyes and concentrating as she found the page she had left marked the other day.

Azure sighed contently and appreciating the rare peacefulness the CR could now be found with. It was the second Friday of the month, and the students were allowed to visit Hogsmeade, leaving Hogwarts quite empty.

She was focused on the book, her thin and delicate fingers tracing the paper as she read. The girl frowned as she felt a burning sensation on the back of her neck. Someone was staring at her. She could feel the person's eyes buried on her back, she had no idea why though.

She took her eyes of the book and rolled them looking back, meeting the dark ones of the mysterious and hot Slytherin guy, Tom Riddle.

Azure raised her brow at him, and got slightly angry when he mimicked her.

"Yes?" he asked politely, trying not to smirk.

"Do you need anything?" She asked, ignoring his previous question.

"No. But I do think you need something from me." He replied, a faint smirk appearing on his lips.

Azure snorted and went back to her book.

"Robot." He muttered, supporting his chin on his palm.

Azure laughed quietly and looked back at him, "Excuse me?"

"Robot." He repeated, making her roll her green eyes.

"What do you mean?" She raised her brow again.

Tom smirked, "Everything you do is automatic, reachable and cold. Like a robot." He replied.

Azure got up, placing the book on the table, "I'm not cold." She said, folding her arms.

Tom allowed his dark eyes to wander around her body, face, expressions and even her dark hair. He felt his stomach tighten at the sight of her. She was disastrously attractive. And the way she carried herself captivated his attention even more.

"Well, I think you are." He folded his arms, leaning forwards.

Azure frowned angrily, turning to him and raising her brow again, a sick smirk playing on the corner of her lips, "And who says I care about your opinion, Riddle?" She spat.

And Tom knew from that moment on. _She would be the ruin and end of him._


	2. Chapter 2

"Well?" Azure raised her brow when he didn't reply, just stare at her.

"Everyone cares about my opinion. Even you." He said casually, after snapping out of his trance. _There was something about her…_

"You are wrong. So wrong." She smirked.

"And you are lying." He smirked back at her, getting up and walking to her.

She raised her brow at the dark haired boy, "I heard you are good with runes?"

"I know what I do." He nodded, narrowing his eyes lightly, wondering what she was going to ask.

"I need your help with something." She asked.

Tom took a few steps closer to her. "And what would that be?" he asked in a low voice. Weirdly, shivers went down Azure's back.

She gulped, "I have to show it to you in my room." She said quietly.

Tom smirked, "Oh. You're just like the others, are you not?" he chuckled, "Desperate to have me…" he bit his lip.

Azure snorted, "It's nothing like that." She stated, looking up at him.

Tom rolled his eyes, slightly turned off, "Whatever you say. Why should I help you?" he raised his brow.

She shrugged, "You just will."

"Oh?" he laughed, "Really?"

"Yes." She nodded and then walked past him, "Come." She waved.

Tom sighed and followed. He didn't like how this girl was controlling him. Yes, she was basically controlling him, telling him what to do, and he was the one who would tell people what to do around here, to his followers.

_His followers,_ Tom gulped. _What would they say if they saw them together? _ He smirked. They would look up at him even more. He had Azure McKan. Azure McKan couldn't have him, only the other way around.

They entered the girl's dorms and then Azure room. Since she was an honour student, she had a room of her own, also because of her… 'Condition'. She sighed as they entered the room and waved her hand, turning the light on.

Tom entered behind her and closed the door, looking around the room, "So, what is it that you need?" he asked quietly. "I…" she sighed, "It's better if I show you…" she mumbled. She then took her hands to the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head and making Tom smirk. The smirk died when he saw weird stuff on her skin, "I was born with them." She said, referring to the runes, writings and drawings she had on her back, down to her hips, over her ribs and chest as well.

Tom stared at her. One part of him wanted to laugh and run out of there, tell everyone about her skin, it was a really tiny part, and he hated to admit that the biggest part found them extremely fascinating, adding to her attractiveness.

"Say something…" she mumbled. Tom focused her eyes on her face, now.

"They…" he gulped, finding himself unable to talk, "Do you have any idea of what they say?" he questioned, walking to her.

She nodded, looking down, "Some of them. I took Gaelic and Celtic, and some of those are North and some other stuff I never saw…" she muttered.

"I can help you with that." He sighed and traced his fingers over her back, "It has a lot of stuff… he murmured to himself.

"Dumbledore told me they say the future. I have some visions of stuff that happens later… And the runes change when the future changes, and that sucks." She huffed.

"Change?" Tom frowned, "How?" He asked. It wasn't possibly the way he was thinking.

"My skin changes, like a snakes' skin." She mumbled, "It bleeds sometimes, that is when something bad is going to happen. When the peaceful changes happen, it just dries and comes off." she shrugged.

Tom couldn't find it disgusting, like he should and like many would, only even more fascinating. This girl really was special.

"When was the last change?" He asked quietly, his eyes still examining her skin.

"Last night." She replied, looking at his fingers over her skin.

Tom almost pitied her. He couldn't believe how it would feel having his own skin ripped. It hurt to rip his own soul, but that was more of an emotional pain, not physical like this one.

"They say things about you." She murmured, talking about the runes like they were old friends.

"What do they say?" He asked, not really interested.

She sighed, "Something related with Dark Magic. Really Dark Magic. And Voldemont or Vol dy mort... I don't know." she shrugged.

Tom froze. It couldn't possibly be, "Tell me more." He said, trying to hide the shakiness his voice held.

"A war is coming, Riddle. Very soon. And you will be involved." She muttered.

Tom backed away from her, furrowing his eyebrows angrily, "You are nothing but a fraud." He spat.

Azure shook her head, "You know that it is true, what I say." She sighed, "I do understand if you do not want me to know of this matters, but I cannot stop my skin from informing me." She shrugged, "You can't continue whatever you are doing, Tom Riddle. It will kill many people, innocent human beings. Everything for power and nothing else." she glared at him.

Tom laughed coldly, "You do not know what you talk about." He smirked.

Azure smirked, "I do. Very well." She nodded, "You are so focused in your seek for power that you can't see you are ruining yourself, Riddle. You are a fool. Nothing but a fool." She shrugged.

Tom was angry. Well, angry couldn't describe what he was feeling that moment. No one. NO ONE ever had the courage to say that to him, hearing it for the first time shocked him and enraged him. He stalked towards her and took his hand to her neck, raising her off her feet. Azure gasped and held his wrist, "Tom!"

Tom smirked, holding her against the wall and higher, "You know nothing of me!" He hissed.

Azure shook her head and kicked her legs, trying to release herself. Tears had formed in her eyes, but it wasn't related with the abuse Tom was making. Blood dripped from her back, down to the carpet. Tom frowned and released her, seeing the girl fall to the ground with a frown on his face. He looked at his hand, well, red hand and raised his brows.

"What is this?!" He hissed. The girl couldn't answer. Her skin was being ripped, she felt it, and she hated it. She shut her eyes and gripped the carpet. Her mouth was open, but no sound came out, though the pain was visible in her features. Tom was panicked, was she dying? Could she breathe? What could he do?

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

He was useless, or so he thought.

Tom kneeled next to her and understood what was happening. The runes were changing, but why was the main question. Maybe a simple gesture or word could change everything... yes, definitely. Tom took his hand to the back of her neck and gently pulled her closer to him. The girl cried and whimpered, curled in a ball next to him. He could see her new runes covered pale skin eating her old one, replacing it and so, making her bleed. He shuddered at the thought of having his skin ripped. If ripping his own soul hurt, this being an emotional pain, ripping his skin would be the worst physical pain, he was sure.

Tom froze when his eyes travelled down, under the black lace bra she was wearing. He recognized the rune. So well. He backed away from the girl, leaving her looking at him through her blurry sigh. His darks eyes looked at her face, then back at her back, shock written on his face.

Tom dragged himself away from her and then got up, quickly exiting the room and leaving Azure, like most of the people had done in her life.

A/n: I hope you like this fanfiction as much as I like writing it! It will be a long one; I'm sure about that, it is also based in an amazing roleplay I am doing. Please review and rate, it keeps me going on! Talk to you soon (:


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: I don't own anything expect Azure McKan and some other characters and of course the plot! (Be aware that I will be changing some facts that are on the books, just so this fanfiction makes sense. Enjoy your reading!)

Azure gulped as she finished getting ready. It had been four days since her last change, and since Tom had ran away from her room. It was excused to say she was nervous, it felt like she had a toad in her throat, not allowing her to breathe. On purpose, she was late for Potions. She grabbed her bag and then went downstairs, quickly exiting the empty Common Room.

Her shoes tapping against the floor and breaking the silence made her even more nervous. The Potions' classroom door was open, and the students were still settling down. She entered and looked around for the teacher, trying to ignore the stares, one of them sending her stomach into a riot. Tom Riddle. She finally spotted the professor, organizing some papers on his desk.

"Professor." She said quietly as she reached his desk.

Horace looked up and smiled faintly, "Miss McKan!" he said in his usual excited tone, "You have been missing some classes, is it… you know..?" he raised his brow, lowering his voice.

Azure nodded, "Sir, I was thinking if I could maybe have some extra classes? And if you could talk to Headmaster Dippet, and tell him about the last occurrences…" she mumbled, looking at him expectantly.

Slughorn nodded, "You know you have my support. I wouldn't want one of my best students to stay back because of a mere curse. I shall get you a mentor soon." He smiled.

Azure nodded and smiled faintly, "Thank you Professor."

She then turned her back at him and let her eyes wander around the classroom, looking for an empty seat. As she walked to the back of the classroom, she noticed Slughorn talking to Tom, who was still looking at her.

Azure sat down in the last desk, right by a window and started taking the necessary books from her bag, distracted. She regained her attention when a shadow appeared. She looked up and met the lovely but undesired face of Tom Riddle.

"Slughorn assigned me as your mentor." He said in a dry tone, not showing any emotion.

Azure just stared at him as he sat beside her, "Why did you left like that?" she asked after he settled in the seat next to her.

"Sorry?" he asked, though he heard what she asked very well.

"Couldn't you at least call for help?" she asked, ignoring his question.

"I had no idea of what was going on, what did you wish me to do or say?!" he hissed, looking at her, getting agitated.

"I don't know, call for someone, then you would run away like a scared little kid." She hissed back, "Look, Riddle" she looked at him, "You know of something about me that no one should know, only the staff. So just forget about what happened alright?" she said quietly, looking at the black board.

"I know more about you than you think, McKan." He murmured, "Not that wanted to, because it involves me, but you have the right to know. Tonight I'll meet you in your room, and we'll talk about your runes." He almost hissed.

Azure looked at him curiously. Was he being serious? This was Tom Riddle after all. And she knew he couldn't be trusted. She gulped and nodded, looking back at the black board.

For the rest of the class, they didn't talk. They only talked when discussing answers to questions the professor would make, and when Azure didn't understood something.

When the class ended, Azure packed everything and exited the classroom, leaving Tom with a frown. The rest of the day cheered her a bit, having DADA and then free periods only made her relax. It was already night time and she was in her room, reading a book and waiting anxiously for Tom's visit.

Meanwhile, Tom was in the Room of Requirements. He didn't regret a bit of what he had just done, it was all because of _her. _He sighed shakily as he placed the ring on his pocket, the process was finished and he could finally breathe in peace. He looked at himself in the mirror and straightened his tie, combing his dark hair with his fingers.

Azure had fallen asleep with the book on her lap, her dark hair falling over her chest. Tom knocked softly but then looked at his watch and sighed, realizing the girl was probably sleeping already.

"Alohomora." He muttered and the door opened. He looked around the room and his eyes lay on the girl sleeping on the bed. He rolled his eyes and walked to her, turning the light on. "McKan, wake up." He mumbled, sitting on the bed.

Azure frowned and opened her eyes sleepily, "Thought you wouldn't come…" she muttered, rubbing her eyes as she straightened herself on the bed.

Tom snorted, "I always attend the meetings I plan." He smirked.

She sighed, "Just tell what is so important about my runes…" she muttered, tired.

Tom took a deep breath, "My mother used to be really interested in Ancient Runes, she had dozens of books and she would spend hours every day reading them, and studying them… my father thought she was crazy, but that was before she died and Riddle left me." He hissed, "One of the items she left me was a book, it had notes all over it, and one of the… One of the main things and the one that was more present in the book was something called the Path Of Slytherin." He said and raised his hand to stop her from talking when she opened her mouth to say something, "Just listen, for now. I know you know of the Path, and the Future Curse, but you have to be aware of what I know, alright?" he said in a more serious tone. Azure nodded and bit her lip, hesitantly.

"I will soon find the book, I left it with an aunt of mine when I visited her some years ago, but I will never forget the rune. And you have the rune. With my name around it." He gulped.

Azure face fell. Did he mean that around the rune with the form of a palm and snake around it was his name? She gulped nervously and looked around, "Does that mean…" she started, her voice breaking.

"Yes." He breathed, "We are soul mates." He muttered.

(A/N! Further in the story you will know about The Path Of Slytherin and the Future Curse! They are all my ideas so don't use it! Thank you for reading, R&R!)


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: I don't own anything expect Azure McKan and some other characters and of course the plot! (Be aware that I will be changing some facts that are on the books, just so this fanfiction makes sense. Enjoy your reading!)

Azure paled. She knew this time would come. She knew it very well.

"There must be a mistake…" she mumbled.

"It is on your back.", he snapped, obviously annoyed she was saying he made a mistake.

"Calm your balls will you?" she huffed angrily, "I think it's for the best if we just take some time to study them.", she said in a calmer voice.

Tom shrugged, "Fine." He said not interested, "Take off your shirt." He demanded.

Azure sighed, no more sleep tonight, she thought. She took off the top she had on, standing only with her bra in front of him.

Tom eyed her chest. He had always loved a good cleavage… might as well enjoy this thing. He tried to hide a smirk as he turned her back to him, gulping as he saw the rune. "I already know what this means…" he said as he traced a finger around it, smirking even more when Azure shivered as a jolt of pleasure ran through her body, "I will focus on the rest of them now." He completed quietly.

"Sure." She murmured weakly, gripping the sheets.

He looked over her shoulder, taking some time to appreciate the top of her breasts. "Hm…", he hummed, thinking for a moment.

"What?" she asked, looking at him over her shoulder.

"The bra strap is on the way, if you could take that off as well…" he mumbled, smirking mentally at his great idea.

Azure raised a brow at him, "You're taking advantage of this situation." She said annoyed.

Tom showed fake indignation, "Well, sorry if I just want to see them better." He said backing away.

Afraid he was going to leave, Azure took her hand to the clasp of her bra, "Alright fine, I'll remove it." She said finally, huffing. She then unclasped the bra, taking it off while she covered her breast.

Tom licked his lips but shook his head. _Dammit. Stop thinking about her like that._ But he couldn't. He wanted her. And the growing bulge on his pants definitely showed that.

He rested his long cold fingers on her shoulder, taking some time to examine a rune that laid there. He then let his slender finger slide to the side, to her neck. He noticed how she stiffened, her lips parted, her breath got caught in her throat. _She's beautiful. _And this is how he shouldn't be thinking about her. He was a perverted, mean, man. He used people. Yes. He did that.

He couldn't help it. He leaned forward while softly brushing her long black hair over her other shoulder, attaching his lips to her stained skin, in a soft and gentle kiss.

"Excuse me, what are you doing?" she asked surprised, pulling away from him and covering her naked chest, while looking at him with a raised brow.

"You're excused." He said in a husky voice while taking a hand to her waist, bringing her to him and locking their lips in a rough kiss.

She whimpered under him, placing a hand on his chest and trying to push him away. "Tom, stop…" she muttered angrily, battling him.

He smirked against her lips, liking the feeling of them against his, "You don't want me to stop, you will be screaming that name in a moment…" he growled, crashing his lips against hers again and pushing her down on the bed, making her lay so she couldn't escape from under him. He wanted to laugh at the poor excuse of a fight she was trying to give him. She was smaller than him, yes, but she could do better than that. It was obvious that she wanted that, even more than him, maybe.

She finally kissed back, picking up the pace his lips were moving. She took her hands to his chest, making a plan in her mind. She let mouth control hers, frowning at the roughness of this kiss. She brought his lip in between her teeth and bit it. Hard.

"Ah!" he gasped, pulling away from her, "Cunt!", he growled as he raised his hand to slap her rosy cheek, leaving it red.

She cried out and pushed him off the bed, "Get out!" she yelled angrily.

He couldn't avoid it. She looked even sexier when angry. He smirked and got up after he fell on the ground, to find her covering her naked breasts with one of the blankets, "Hell no. You're not covering your sexy breasts after willingly showing them.", he said, snatching the blanket away from her.

"You better fucking leave, Riddle." She hissed, grabbing the blanket once again and backing away from him.

"You know you don't want me to leave…" he said darkly, "And I can't just leave.", he smirked.

"Please, just leave." She said shakily. What was even happening? They… He wasn't supposed to treat her like that.

"Do you know your own story, Azure?" he asked quietly getting closer to her. "I remember when I heard about you the first time… I just knew. I knew the man they talked about was me." He softly caressed her cheek. His eyes were dangerously dark. "There's a lot you don't know." He said, pulling himself away. The pull he felt towards her was devastating him.

"Care to tell me?" she asked quietly, looking down.

"You will find, soon enough. When you're ready." He breathed and placed a hand on her thigh, "Look, I can't deny this will be difficult. I probably don't deserve you, and you know how… hard it is for me to admit it." He chuckled, "I'm not going to change, at least not drastically. You will have to deal with me the way I am." He said in a flat tone.

Azure looked away, shifting away from him, "I think I already told you to leave." She said quietly, staring at the ground.

Tom smirked, "Whatever you say…" he got up, "Oh, by the way, how are Slughorn's balls?" he asked as he brushed his shirt with his hands.

"I wouldn't know, you're the one that sucks them all the time." She said with a glare.

"You are one of his favourite students; being a girl… everyone suspects you've been much more to the old man. Be careful, you never know when he's going to ask for more…" he winked as he walked to the door.

Azure got up and grabbed a vase, throwing it to the door just as he closed it. He was really getting on her nerves. Was this what future had arranged for her? _Might as well be dead…_

A/n: And Tom reveals himself, ta-da! Sorry about the wait, some stuff has been and… yeah. Well, with this chapter you can probably see what the nature of this fanfiction will be like, smutty, perverted stuff on the way, but that's why it's rated M! Well, yeah, talk to you soon!

R&R much appreciated! And thank you, 2SummerSolstice9 for the review! And two all the followers, a cookie! :D


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: For this chapter, I had to do some research, because of Riddle's gang, which was going to be involved in the latest chapter (the 4th one) but then I decided it would be… too much. Some of the facts may be mistaken, and I'm sorry if you don't understand some of them. Anything, ask! As always, I'm not the amazing J K Rowling, so I own everything that's mine (Azure, some other characters, the plot that I built and some facts.). Enjoy your reading!

Azure lay in her bed. She could hear the commotion in the other rooms and down, in the Common Room. The ceiling suddenly seemed extremely interesting. She couldn't bear the feeling of knowing that she had in fact to get up, get ready and head to classes.

She covered her eyes when Tom's face appeared in her mind. She had to forget him. Oh wait, she couldn't. He was her fucking _soul mate._

"Seriously, what have I done to deserve this…?" she muttered to herself as she sat up on the bed. Last night had only been another one of the countless sleepless nights she had. Azure looked at the window. It was snowing, what gave her even less motivation to get her ass up.

After a few minutes of walking around in her room like a half dead person and trying to avoid the pieces of shattered glass from the vase she had tried to throw at Tom last night, Azure finally got ready and dressed to head out of the room. She was still angry, very much so. She looked around. _The room has too many vases. _Without second thought, she threw many of them against the wall and the ground, trying to make the anger she was feeling, disappear.

Azure then took a deep breath and brushed her skirt, shouldering her bag and walking out of the room, she walked to the Great Hall, for breakfast, something she hadn't done in some time. She walked through the big doors, being eyed by many students as she walked to the Slytherin table. She sat down with a sigh, as she dropped her back by her side, so no one could sit there. She grabbed a toast and some juice, looking ahead as she chewed on the piece of bread.

"That's all you're eating?" the male husky voice said as the tall figure sat next to her.

Azure shut her eyes and took a deep breath. "Can't a human being eat peacefully?" she huffed dropping the toast to her plate.

Tom smirked and took the bread, taking a bite. "Of course. I just thought you would appreciate some company." He said as she chewed, looking around and then his eyes laid on her, "Had a good night?" he asked, obviously not interested.

"Amazing night." She said, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Tom dropped his free hand to her thigh with an intake of breath. He just rested it there. Tom liked the feeling he got when he touched her. He hated to admit it. He didn't want to be committed to one person. The problem was not Azure, it was _him. _He just couldn't, it was completely against his nature.

Azure eyed his hand and then narrowed her eyes at him, "You better take that hand off there." She hissed.

Tom chuckled and only rubbed his palm against her soft thigh. He looked around and caught the stares of his 'mates'. They eyed Azure with a hungry glare. He sent them a warning frown and they looked away immediately.

"So, are those the ones that call you… that name, huh…" she said, not remembering the name she had seen in her runes.

"Voldemort." He said in a strangled voice, "It's just a name they came up with. They idolize me." He said with a foolish grin.

Azure snorted, "I wonder why…" she muttered as she grabbed an apple.

Tom glared down at her and dug his nails on her creamy thigh, making her gasp, "It's quite obvious, there's no one as powerful as I am in this school. They would be fool and reckless to think they could stand against me." He spit.

"You think too highly of yourself, Riddle." She said slapping his hand away. "Be careful. Someday your ego bubble will burst." She said quietly.

"It's not my fault they just follow me around…" he lied.

"Not your fault…? How's it not your fault? Miss Rosier follows you around. That girl's a maniac. Then, her brother… And Crabbe, Goyle, Avery, Lestrange, Mulciber, those Black kids, Nott and Malfoy? How do they follow you around and it's not your fault? You obviously did something that made them follow you around." She rolled her eyes.

Tom gulped nervously. She named every single one, and he hated how she caught him. "The Black brothers aren't really involved, nor is Druella Rosier. She's just… a distraction." He said while scratching his chin. "Anyways, what are you getting at?" he raised his brow.

"It's clear you're planning something. Sooner or later, you'll tell me, or I'll find out." She said simply.

"Whatever you say…" he trailed off with a bored sigh.

"And I will stop you, _Lord Voldemort_." She said with a smirk.

Tom looked at her with a cold glare. He liked how the name he created for himself left her rosy lips, but he didn't like how she knew about him. "Are you alright McKan?" he asked with a nervous chuckle.

"Oh, I'm fine." She grinned, noticing the effect she had on him, "Anyway, did you find that book?", she asked quietly.

Tom sighed, "No. But you do know the myth, right? I just don't know how… How it just changes like that in you… Aren't the runes supposed to be defined for the rest of your life? And how did the others die?" he asked curiously, turning to her.

Tom always had two sides to take when it came to Azure. The one that admired her looks, her knowledge, her attitude, and the one that despised it, though it only showed up when it came to matters of pure jealousy.

Azure sighed, "I guess we still have a few minutes. I'll just tell you what I know, please don't interrupt." She said as she brushed her hands, getting rid of the crumbs of the bread.

Tom nodded and shrugged, leaning towards the table and resting his elbows there, intertwining his fingers.

"The myth of the Sisters From Above, or Neutralizers, whatever you want to call it, has been spoken of for centuries, it's said that they are three, one for each dark era. Each one was created with the objective of stopping the worst to happen, to stop a war, many deaths, stuff like that… The first one was Ang Twan, the Oriental Seer. She was killed by her king when she predicted he was going to die soon, what happened, when they were throwing her body to the water, the king slipped on a rock and made a decisive wound on his skull. The second one was Shakeil, the South Seer, or Arabic one. She was supposed to stop a muggle war, the matter being religion, but before she could, Shak was killed by her own soul mate, Eish, when he was being controlled by Apollo." She spoke. "Any questions?" she looked at him.

"Yes." He nodded, "Did you know any of the Seers? And… Apollo?" he frowned.

"I got to know Shakeil right before Eish killed her." She gulped, "And yes, Apollo." She nodded, "Up there, they can control the fragile minds. It's like… using Imperio on someone, but it affects the person's mind. They can create imaginary feelings and emotions on one. Eish was in a very emotional stage by then, sensing danger, and that led to help his mind being controlled." She said with a sad sigh.

He nodded, signalling her to go on, "Each one of the Seers is the daughter of Aphrodite, who, according to the legend, was sent by Zeus down to Earth. Aphrodite would transform herself in different women to conquer different men. When she found the perfect ones to breed the Seers, she would have them. Now, there was an accident when the Third Seer or Main Seer was born. The man, who Aphrodite used, fell in love with her. You were right when you said the runes and the future in the Seer's skin should be defined and permanent for the rest of their life. The man… My father… Used a curse, that later would be named the Future Curse, that was supposed to kill me, but instead, made my gift, a nightmare." She breathed, "The curse makes the changes in the future be noticeable in my skin." She mumbled, "It was for mere revenge matters, when Aphrodite didn't have the same feelings." She murmured and then looked up at him.

"And… being your soul mate, what does it mean?" he asked quietly.

"When the changes happen, you're the only one that can ease the pain, by placing your palm on the palm that's on the rune in my back, the one you saw forming. It also means that by now, the curse will allow my body and mind to feed on your touch, which will keep me alive, but in some time, it will feed on the love that you might or might not feel for me." She muttered.

"And what if I don't feel love?" he whispered, looking at his plate.

"I will die." She said in a flat tone.

"And when you die…" he murmured, "What will happen to me?" he asked.

"You will be empty inside. Never able to feel love again." She replied, looking at him.

"Fuck, we're doomed." He swore, rubbing his eyes with his palms.

A/n: Yaaay! I did it! Guys, unicorns, imaginary people that are reading this, please give me your opinion. I've got no idea of what I'm doing here, of what I'm writing, but I hope it makes sense. Well, please R&R! I'll talk to you soon.


	6. Chapter 6

(SPOILER: M RATED.)

As always, I'm not the amazing J K Rowling, so I own everything that's mine (Azure, some other characters, the plot that I built and some facts.). Enjoy your reading!

Azure sighed and looked away, huffing annoyed when she felt Tom's hand creep to her thigh again. She was surprised by an owl when she was turning to him, to tell him off.

Tom saw her frown. She never got any letters, so this was a surprise. She looked around, checking if everyone else was getting letters, in the way, she caught Dumbledore's twinkling eyes, with a compromised smile playing on his lips.

Azure smiled faintly and then looked down at the letter on hands, after giving a few cereals of Cheeri Owls, which the owl seemed to love. Azure ran her fingers around the letter, trying to sense anything wrong.

"What's that?" Tom frowned at her hesitation.

"A letter." She stated. Tom was about to protest when she added in a mutter, "From my foster mom."

"And why's that so odd…?" he asked raising a brow.

Azure sighed and looked at him, "Julia, my foster mother, she's a squib or at least I think she was… She took of care of me until I turned 12. Then, she sent me to Dumbledore's house, where I would stay the majority of the summers." She shrugged, "We just haven't talked in a long time."

"Well… maybe she just wants to see you again." Tom shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess…" she agreed with a mumble and then opened the letter.

"Will you read it to me?" Tom asked suddenly.

Azure frowned confused, "Sure."

"_Dear Azure,_

_It's been a while since we communicated last. I got a letter from Professor Albus Dumbledore not too long ago – he sensed troubled and afflicted times are bound to come. He also thinks you need a rest, and told me to invite you to spend some time with me, which I think that is a lovely idea._

_You can come whenever you can; I'm always willing to take you in. I do think we need some bounding time._

_ Love,_

_ Julia Pond."_

Azure finished with a nervous sigh.

"Honestly, I don't understand why you're so agitated about this." Tom said with a frown.

"I… I feel like something's going to happen. I can feel it in my lungs." She said in a mutter.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Tom reassured her.

Azure looked at him. "Why are you so caring all of sudden?" she asked suspiciously.

Tom gulped, "Look Azure… We're stuck together. I think that what you said last night hit me hard…"

"The part of me dying, or the part you suffering with me dying?" she interrupting in a huff.

"Azure..." Tom groaned. She caught him. _Dammit girl._

"What?!" she spat.

"At least I'm trying! Dammit Azure, my… my nature is not one of loving, alright?" he said looking at the table, so he wouldn't have to look in her eyes and lose his speech, "And… Yes, I'm doing this for myself. I don't know you. And suddenly, you jump in my life and you're my soul mate." He reasoned. "You just can't expect me to change from one to other…"

"But that's exactly what you're doing!" she exclaimed, interrupting him.

"And you should cherish it!" he said in a more hushed tone, so she would lower her voice as well.

"And I do! I'm just… suspicious Tom. You should understand that." She sighed, looking at him expectantly.

Tom wanted to kiss her. To lock his rough lips with her soft rosy ones and let her wrap her arms around his neck; he just wanted her. He could have her, every single way.

He shook his head, trying to make those thoughts go away. "Let's skip classes." He said.

"What?" she frowned, confused.

"We only have Transfiguration and Arithmancy today, and I know you don't need these classes, so let's skip them." He said with a shrug.

"Fine." She agreed with a bored shrug and then looked away, getting the sight of Dumbledore cross her way again.

"Tom!" a high pitched voice that made Azure cringe approached them. Azure looked back, to where Tom was looking now with a smirk and she raised her brow. Druella Rosier was now walking to them with a promising grin in her dark lips.

"I guess I'll be right back." Azure said quickly. She didn't like Druella. The girl really got in her nerves. She had seen Tom and Rosier together many times, once or twice doing something that they shouldn't, like Tom's sneaky hand under her skirt and Druella's hand on his crotch. But, she had seen Druella with other guys as well… Azure tried to stop thinking about Druella's and Tom possible relationship as she walked to Dumbledore, who was now standing and talking to some Gryffindors, who she recognised to be Charlus Potter and some friends.

Azure approached the old wizard and taped his shoulder, "Miss McKan, hello." He said with a faint smile.

"Sir, I would wish to speak to you." She asked quietly.

Dumbledore nodded, with a knowing glint on his twinkling eyes, "Maybe my classroom would be better?" he asked, leaning to her so no one else would listen.

"I think so." She nodded, gulping.

Dumbledore nodded and signalled her to follow him, while Azure tried to avoid looking in Tom's direction. She obviously failed. What she saw didn't please her. Tom had his hand under Druella's skirt, while her hand was on his neck, leaning forwards to probably kiss him.

Tom had been caressing Druella's thigh. The girl was nothing but a toy, or so he thought. Being one of his followers' sister, a massive supporter of his ideas and another girl obsessed for Tom, Druella was of easy use. She would take everything Tom gave her, good or bad, never objected, and even if it got a bit boring for Riddle, she would always compensate him with a good sex. Her pussy and mouth were almost a home for him, even though Tom was starting to think that was going to change soon, when he got Azure to please him as he wished, or the other way around. He couldn't wait to hear his name escape her lovely lips in soft, breathed moans… Tom quickly removed his hand from the slut's thigh, and almost glared at her. It wasn't like he was cheating on Azure… they weren't even together! _Yet… _Tom looked at them Great Hall door, where Azure had just followed his most hated professor in Hogwarts, ignoring Druella's frowns and calls for attention.

Tom got up without any word and followed them, completely forgetting his bag as he walked quickly to Dumbledore's small office. He had to take some running steps so he could get the door opened for him. Both Azure and Dumbledore had their backs turned to him, so he decided he would listen quietly for as long as he could, without making obvious his presence.

"You say it's him…?" Dumbledore asked quietly as he looked out of the window.

"And that's not everything… Julia sent me a letter, sir." She muttered, "She wants me to visit her." She said in the same hushed tone. "I… I'm not sure about all that's happening, Albus. I have a really bad feeling about everything." She murmured as she walked to his side.

Dumbledore turned to her, still not noticing Tom, "You should rest Azure.", Tom raised his brow as the professor dropped a hand to the her shoulder, "You know better than me that hard times are close, and you should be ready for the worst." He denoted.

Tom saw Azure gulp, as her emerald eyes were still locked with Dumbledore's, "So I should go?" she questioned.

Dumbledore nodded, "I do think so. Until you feel ready to face your normal life again." He said, now intertwining his fingers.

Tom thought it was enough of listening to the conversation and not being able to talk. He cleared his throat, what made Dumbledore and the girl look in his direction immediately. Azure features went hard and almost dark from all of sudden, and Tom was sure it was because of his and Druella's touching.

"I couldn't help but listen…" he trailed off, taking careful steps towards him.

Dumbledore raised his brow, "It's not polite to eavesdrop, Tom." He stated, taking his hand to stroke his brown short beard.

"I know sir. Azure… Can we talk?" he asked, leaning forwards slightly.

"Miss McKan was just leaving," Dumbledore said with a ironic smile and walked away from them.

Azure sighed and looked at her paternal figure, waiting for his last answer.

"You may go, Azure. And I do think Tom has the wish of going with you." Dumbledore nodded at Tom.

Tom opened his mouth to reply, but only grabbed Azure's hand and leaded her out of the room, and to the Slytherin Common Room, up to his dorm. When they entered the room, Tom could only think of one think. He didn't know if it was Druella turning him on, or the thought of Azure leaving that made him plan these actions. He slammed her towards the door and kissed her.

Azure noticed it was the softest and neediest kiss he had gave her, until that moment, but his hand gripping her neck made her immediately think otherwise. Yes, it was a needy kiss, but lustful, over it. She grasped his wrist, trying to get him to ease his hold on her neck.

Tom pulled away panting when she didn't kiss back. He smirked as he saw her angry features. He got his mouth close to her ear, "I could give one little prolonged squeeze and you would be dead…" he whispered, squeezing her neck lightly and making her gasp. "But I don't want to, so…" he released her, smiling now.

"Jerk." She mumbled, rubbing her neck, sure it was going to bruise later. She was surprised when he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What do you say about fucking?" he smirked as he stepped back, to his bed.

"I say, not now." She muttered, trying to get his arms to release her.

"Honey…" he said in a darker tone as he got his mouth closer to her ear again and fell down on the bed, "You want it more than me…" he whispered.

"Tom…" she said, feeling suddenly weak. She wanted him so much. In every single way. But they had to hurry, "If this is even something… It's not going to be a sex based relationship, alright? Not like what you have with Rosier… I'm not like that." She muttered while he sat her on his lap, so she was straddling him.

"Why not? Maybe just friends with benefits, I think it would be the best." He said, shrugging.

"Because it's not what I need. What we need." She whispered, kissing his jaw line. She couldn't stop herself. The proximity was driving her crazy, and horny.

Tom gripped her hips, taking one hand inside her skirt. "I'm not like that, Azure. And I told you already, deal with me like this, maybe I'll change a bit soon." He murmured and brushed his fingers over her panties, smirking when he felt her breathe out in pleasure against his neck. "You're knickers are already damp…" he almost hissed, "You're practically dripping for me…" he breathed, letting one finger slip inside the white panties and brush against her wet folds.

Azure locked her lips with his and took her hand down, to his belt so she could undo it; also, unbuttoning his pants and takes her hands inside them, to caress the bulge under his underwear.

Tom couldn't wait anymore. He wanted to feel her, her warmth, her wetness… He flipped them around her guided his throbbing cock to her entrance, plunging inside her.

Azure arched her back and gasped. It hurt, but felt oddly right. The ecstasy she felt was so high she didn't even notice how he drove his member in and out of her.

Between pants, moans, and sloppy messy kisses, a knock was heard. Tom froze on top of Azure, who groaned angrily when a quiet voice was heard.

"Tom?" Druella called as she opened the door, but Tom had time to leave Azure warm place and do his clothes again, and Azure had time to lower her skirt, siting on his bed with her legs crossed. "What is she doing here?!" she hissed, when her eyes landed on Azure, letting what Azure knew to be Tom's bag on the ground.

"We… We were planning a trip, on Dumbledore's orders." Tom said after clearing his throat.

Druella raised her brow, "_Dumbledore's orders?_" she snorted, "Since when do you obey him?" she laughed.

"Since it will affect my future." He said with a roll of his eyes, "Thank you for bringing the bag. Now you may leave." He nodded, getting up. "But first…" he stopped himself and looked at his closet, "You should come and see something." He waved towards his closet.

Druella shrugged and followed him. Tom opened the closet, to show a board that had a family tree. "You should investigate about your origins, Ella." He said, patting her shoulder.

Druella frowned and just stared at the board, tracing the soft lines and names. Azure tried to see watch what was captivating her attention so much while she didn't noticed Tom was packing, with a confused frown. Tom knew of something she didn't, she knew that, but since when did it involve Druella Rosier?!

Azure raised her brow when her eyes landed on him, "What are you doing?" she frowned.

"Packing." He replied in a strangled voice, "I'm coming with you." He said simply.

What can I say… The smut monster attacked me! Anyway, R&R, talk to you soon!


	7. Chapter 7

As always, I'm not the amazing J K Rowling, so I own everything that's mine (Azure, some other characters, the plot that I built and some facts.). Enjoy your reading!

Azure frowned confused and watched him levitate random clothes to what had to be an enchanted bag, "You're coming with me?" she asked breathlessly, "Why are you coming with me?" she repeated, following him as he walked around the room.

Riddle smirked, "Well, Dumbledore was partly right on the wish I had to go with you. I can't wait to take a breath outside this place." He said smoothly.

Hogwarts meant home for Tom, but he had realised several months ago that he needed more. More power, more space and knowledge, and since he had started his study on Horcruxes, the information he got from ol' Sluggy had done the work. _For now._ The investigation on Azure's runes couldn't be all done in Hogwarts either, and until he found the damn book, they had a lot of it to do.

"Tom, in all honesty, there's no need for you to go." She mumbled, sitting on the bed with a sigh.

He ignored her, rolling his eyes. He finally closed his bag and shouldered it, knowing there was much more inside it than it showed. Books, vials with potions, clothes… All that he needed. "Ready?" he asked to the girl, surprised at how soft his voice came out.

Azure nodded and then glanced at Druella, who had been focused examining the board, "What is it that she's seeing?" she asked curiously as she stood up to walk to him, her arms folded.

"I'll tell you later." He muttered, "Let's go before someone tries to stop us." He said, walking out of the room with a last glance in Druella's direction.

Azure raised her brow and followed him with a shrug. "What's the best way of getting there?" he asked when they were reaching the Entrance Hall.

"Hogsmeade. There's a Port Key that leads us to an alley close to her house." She replied as they started making their way to Hogsmeade, after Tom nodded in approval.

They kept silent for a moment; the only audible things were the birds chirping, their feet walking and their breaths. Tom was surprised she could stay quiet for so long.

"So what did you show Druella that got her attention so much?" she asked and Tom smiled faintly, as if he had predicted that silence interruption. He was growing softer on the girl.

"Her origins." He replied.

Azure frowned, as she watched where she was walking, "And what are her origins?" she asked.

"Do you know of the Apollo Tale?" he questioned, tilting his head to the side.

Azure thought for a while, "I've heard of it somewhere…" she mumbled.

Tom nodded, "Apollo was the most handsome God, and Aphrodite being the most beautiful Goddess only made the pair logical." He said, and watched her nod, "But they weren't. Aphrodite had many lovers, and although Apollo was the most handsome," he said, irony dripping from his tone, "he could not get any woman he wished. So apparently, when Apollo heard Zeus demand on sending Aphrodite down to the Earth, he himself came down as well." He said, "I remembered this when you told about that man… Eish? Being controlled by Apollo. It all made quite a lot of sense to me, since it fitted this tale perfectly." He said and looked at her.

Azure nodded once again, "Please do go on." She asked.

Tom tilted his head, "When he came down to Earth and heard of Aphrodite's task, he made a task for himself, and that would be destroying what she achieved." He said more quietly, "And for that, he used himself, my controlling people, and bred." He mumbled.

Azure looked at him, "What do you mean, bred?" she asked, furrowing her brows.

"Having children. Well in this case, a daughter." He said quietly, shoving his hands on his pockets.

Her eyes widened, "Is it Druella?" she asked in a breath, almost tripping on a twig that laid on the ground. She gained her balance again and looked at him; his dark locks were slightly messed up, because of the wind. His cheeks had a light and faint red hint, probably from the walking, he was still perfect.

Tom nodded solemnly, his lips forming a thick line and his eyebrows furrowing, as he thought of what to say next, but Azure had to speak first, "So… she'll try to destroy me?" she asked.

He stopped his feet from letting him walk any further and looked at her. She didn't look scared. Actually, Azure didn't seem like one of being scared, and he liked that about her. Well, he liked many things about her, like her eyes, her dark, long hair, and her body… He shook his head and his thoughts away, "I won't let her." He said calmly.

"And how are you thinking of stopping?" she rolled her eyes and looked up at him.

"I don't know. The tale also says that…" he gulped the lump forming on his throat, "The child or children born from him would have gifts, powers, just like you do." He said quietly.

Azure thought for a bit, "And what's Druella's gift?" she asked.

"I still don't know. She had no idea what her origins were, she wouldn't know about her power either." He said, shrugging as he kept on walking. It was not his nature to feel this sort of care, like he was feeling towards Azure.

She walked after him, having to run a bit to catch up with him, "And how do you plan on finding out?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The book." He snapped, "The book has everything, and I have no bloody idea of where the damn thing was!" he huffed, slightly annoyed by all the questions.

Azure winced when he snapped, "I'm sorry, maybe there was a way of finding out…" she said, looking away.

Tom sighed, "I'm sorry, I just… You're in danger and I feel the necessity of protecting you. And I don't this feeling." He mumbled.

Azure looked at him for a while before smiling faintly, "It's alright, you'll get used to it." She muttered before walking again, having a weird sensation on her stomach.

Tom eyed her behind and tried to a smirk as he walked with her.

Soon, they had reached Hogsmeade, and were entering the Three Broomsticks. Azure couldn't help but have the silliest smile on her face with what Tom had told her.

I should rate this chapter C, for cute, ahah. Well, I hope you liked it, sorry for taking so long, it's Summer and I need to enjoy my days until school starts over here, which is like in… one month. Still, it's not much! Well, talk to you later!


	8. Chapter 8

As always, I'm not the amazing J K Rowling, so I own everything that's mine (Azure, some other characters, the plot that I built and some facts.). Enjoy your reading!

Azure and Tom sat down at a table and as she crossed her legs, his eyes roamed through the bar. He used to have his meetings in a pub near the small bar, Hog's Head, until it became necessary for him and his Knights of Walpurgis to meet and organise their plans in a more… private place.

His eyes then lay on the girl, who was doing the same as him, but he knew she was doing much more. He had noticed, somehow, during these days that Azure examined everything, to the smallest and most insignificant detail, and he found that fascinating. He smirked faintly when their eyes met, and a small smile was found on her rosy lips.

"Butterbeer?" he questioned, as he called the young owner of the pub, someone he knew quite well.

"Firewhiskey." She corrected as she looked around distracted.

Tom raised his brow at her but shrugged inwardly, "Hello Madam." He said to Rosmerta, who rolled her eyes.

"What's it today, Riddle?" she questioned and smiled at Azure when she looked at her.

"Two glasses of firewhiskey." He said, looking away from Rosmerta and smiling at the much more pleasant sight of Azure.

He swallowed and pursed his lips, trying to take his eyes off her.

What was wrong with him? He found her extremely beautiful. Maybe the most gorgeous female he has ever seen in his life, although she was considered that by most of the guys that had ever had the opportunity of seeing her before. He swayed his hands at these thoughts. He would never let _anyone _near her, ever again. He examined her as the possibilities of she not being that amazing roamed through his mind. He looked at how her long, black, shiny hair framed her pale, flawless and well sculpted face. Her emerald big orbs, surrounded by long and dark lashes hid her soul and true self perfectly as they discovered the unknown. He wondered if he could read her... Maybe he could try, but there was a chance of her noticing, and he didn't want to ruin this just yet. Instead, he interrupted the silence between them as Rosmerta placed the two glasses with Firewhiskey down, leaving them alone after some seconds.

"What are you thinking?" he asked quietly, grabbing the glass and being quite pleased with the feeling of the cold object, since he himself was slightly warmer than normal.

Azure looked at him and then down at her glass, grabbing it gently, letting her thin, pale fingers, wrap around it's base, "Nothing special." she shrugged, taking the glass to her lips.

"But it is something." he retorted as his lips twitched to form a smirk.

She chuckled and looked down, "Just... What do you think Druella will try to do? Do you think she would find out if you hadn't tell her? What do you think it's going to happen at Julia's? What's the real reason that made you come?" she shot. He liked how she would give him many questions to answer, it kept him busy, thinking and answering. It did impress him that so much was on that little head, and that she had so much worrying her.

"Azure, you need to relax. I can see it's bothering you." he said hotly, leaning back on his chair as he sipped on the drink, watching her do the same and smirking when she wrinkled her nose at the burning sensation she probably felt. "I have no idea of what's on Druella's mind right now." he said honestly, "She may not even have figured it out yet." he shrugged.

Azure rolled her eyes, "We both know Druella's not as dumb as she seems to be, Tom." she reasoned.

"Yes." he agreed, "But she's probably not as smart as you take her. But she would somehow find out, I found this subject in a book in the library, I know I lost it somewhere in my room, and Druella is always there, she could find it anytime, and trust me on this one, this would be the worst." he said with a sigh. "And I came exactly to see what's going to happen at Julia's and because I have some... research to do." he said, waving it off.

"On what matter?" she asked curiously, narrowing her eyes.

"I think you will find that out later." Tom said as he brought the glass to his lips again, his eyes finally leaving her as he found himself being tamed by her gaze. What was this he was feeling? Azure... almost felt like being part of him. So quickly, she became almost his secret, his most cherished piece of artwork when that should be the objects that contained bits of his soul. _The ring._ He thought, and weirdly, felt a slight burn on his right front pocket. Clearing his throat and lowering his glass, he took his hand there, being watched by Azure. "I have something to give you, and I want you to keep it close to you, no matter what." he warned as he slowly took the ring of his pocket.

Azure nodded, "Of course, what is it?" she asked, her voice showing the obvious curiosity she felt as she raised herself slightly from her chair to look at his hand.

He chuckled, amused by her behavior, "Sit down girl," he ordered and then closed his hand around the ring, extending it on the table. Tom glanced at her, almost nervously and opened his hand slowly, revealing the gold ring inset with a black stone. He could hear her breath get caught in her throat, and smirked faintly at that.

"What... What is that?" she asked quietly, glancing at him.

Tom rolled his eyes, "A ring." he retorted, but seeing her glare, he laughed and dropped the piece carefully on the table, "It belonged to my family." he said quietly.

She kept her eyes on him as she quickly reached the ring with one of her hands, already preparing herself to put it on. She was stopped by Tom roughly grabbing her wrist, "Don't put it on." he warned, "I want you to keep it, but _never_ put it on. It's cursed. You can wear it as a necklace." he suggested, releasing her wrist gently.

Azure gulped and looked at him, as she examined the ring. Her hands shook with what she was getting from touching the ring. It was almost driving her crazy. "I don't want it." she muttered, placing the ring on the table.

Tom scowled, "What?" he asked, furrowing his brows.

"It's-" she sighed, "It's the curse it has, I think, or something else, I don't feel alright." she said, leaning back on the chair and folding her arms while she glanced at the ring.

He frowned, "Are you alright? What are you feeling?" he asked.

"I don't know, it's like..." she eyed the ring from the corner of her eyes, "It's really, really dark." she breathed, "I can't explain." Azure muttered.

Tom stared at her, examining her features. He could see she was thinking, roaming through her mind to search an answer to what she was feeling. _And she would find out anytime._

"What do you think it is?" he asked, as he leaned back on the chair. He had created the ring after some days of thinking. Since an Horcrux is having is own soul separated, that meant that giving Azure one of his Horcruxes would compensate not being with him, but having a piece of his soul, like she already carried. He would never thought of the possibility of the curse he placed on the ring or the dark magic he used to place the Horcrux itself would affect her.

"I don't know..." she mumbled, looking down. "What have you done to get it?" she asked, looking up at him, her eyes focusing on his.

Tom gritted his teeth. He couldn't lie to her as she stared right into his fragile soul, she would get everything from him, "I want to hear what you think." he said through his teeth.

"Well, have you ever heard of Horcruxes?" Azure said, her voice icy and judgmental.

Here we go! Well, if you haven't noticed, I did start another fanfiction, a Tomione one this time, the first chapter was just a little introduction, wait for more ;)

Don't forget to review, they are lovely and criticism is accepted to improve my writing! Talk to you soon :)


	9. Chapter 9

**As always, I'm not the amazing J K Rowling, so I own everything that's mine (Azure, some other characters, the plot that I built and some facts.). Enjoy your reading!**

* * *

"Azure -"

"I knew it, I knew you were doing something dangerous and wrong, do you know how risky it is to make them? Do you, Tom? You can kill yourself! If someone destroys this-" she raised the ring, "You could have died while you made it, anything could have gone wrong!" she huffed angrily.

"Azure, list -"

"No, you listen!" she snapped angrily, "Is it for the power? The immortality?"

"For Merlin's sake woman, listen to me!" he huffed annoyed. He wasn't used to someone confronting him like she was doing. It was maybe one of the things he didn't ike about Azure. Well, actually... he had a love/hate relationship with the nerve she had to confront him. He thought several times how she was probably in the wrong House. Maybe she belonged to the lions... she sure had a lioness heart. But isn't it part of being Slytherin, hiding their true self? He hoped so. He wasn't much of an House Rivalry person, but he liked knowing Azure had a mind like his; although he was close to be proven the contrary, he was sure. Azure was different. She was pure. Somehow, she was pure. And Tom wanted to end that pureness she had in her. He wanted to take it and rip it apart, so she would be like him. "I thought that since this held a piece of my soul and since my presence literally keeps you alive, it would compensate not having me there." he sighed, "Apparently, it won't."

"Of course it won't!" she huffed, "Ho - Those things are pure Dark Magic. And it comes from you. You aren't supposed to give _me _Dark Magic, but protect me from it. It's not something I can control, I would keep it if I could, but it's an Horcrux, you had to kill someone to make it." she said in a hushed voice, looking down at the ring.

Tom examined her for a moment, "How does it affect you? What do you feel?" he asked curiously

She sighed, "My heart tightens up." she mumbled, "I have this... feeling that it is something bad. Only something so dark would make me feel like this."

He nodded in understandment, fascinated that it had such an effect on her. "How do you know about Horcruxes?" he asked, supporting his chin on his palm.

Azure looked up at him, "Last year or maybe two years ago, I'm not sure, a rune appeared and it was about an Horcrux being created, so I did some research on them. Was it when you created it?" she asked, pointing at the ring.

He frowned and shook his head, "I created this one a few days ago -", with this, it made much more sense to Azure why he looked so exhausted, why he was even paler and seemed weak, "-, but maybe it was my other one -"

"You have two?!" she shrieked and Tom cringed, "You bloody idiot!", she exclaimed and huffed angrily as she saw him cover his hands with his hand.

"You're driving me crazy Az -"

"I don't fucking care, you just told me you have _two_ fucking Horcruxes Tom, how do you expect me to react?" she asked with a huff.

He stared at her for a bit. She was right. In his head, where the execution of his immortality had been planned for so long, it was quite normal the thought of killing one to get his soul ripped and shove it inside a random object. Suddenly, he felt disgusted with himself. He was giving such a thing to his pure, innocent, Azure. "You're right." he muttered.

"Of course I'm right." she mumbled, calming down a bit, "What are you going to do with them?" she questioned with a sigh, "You know how to bring your soul back together, right?"

Tom scowled. "It hurt enough making it, I know it hurts hundred times worse bringing the damn thing back."

"This 'damn thing' is your soul, Tom!" she said, disbelief written all over her face, "You only get one!" she breathed.

"Listen to me, please." he said, surprised to how pleading like his voice sounded, "The first one... It was fruit of an irrational thought. I was -" he stopped himself from adding, _and am_ "- tempted with the idea of immortality and living forever that I couldn't grasp myself to stop it." he said, "It was a simple diary, I have thought many times of reconstructing my soul, but that idea was destroyed when I created this one. This one... yes, I can't deny I am still tempted with the idea of living forever, but I truly thought it would help, not have this dismal effect on you." he breathed.

She looked at him for a while, "Maybe you'll regret it and your poor excuse of a soul will have a chance of living." she said coldly before she stood up, leaving some exchange on the table to pay for her drink.

Tom rolled his eyes with an annoyed sigh and mimicked her, but taking her money away and dropping a few coins, enough to pay for their drinks, grabbing the ring on the way "You can't be mad at me!" he said with a huff.

Azure ignored him as she exited the pub, her hands shoved on her jacket pockets as she walked to the alley where she knew the port key could be found. Tom caught up with her and gently grabbed her forearm, "Please love, I'm..."

He felt his throat tighten at the thought of saying that word. Tom Riddle simply did not apologise. It wasn't part of his nature to feel sorry for any of his actions, but here came Azure again, changing him. He focused again when she raised her brow at him, "Sorry." he said finally, his voice a bit strangled. Azure frowned. She didn't really thought Tom even knew of the existence of that word. But it seemed like he actually did. She gulped and looked away, her eyes finding her way to his when he gave a light squeeze on her forearm.

"Fine." she muttered, "Just... think of destroying them, alright?" she asked softly, smiling as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder with a goofy smirk playing on his lips.

"Will do." he said. He didn't know why he was so happy that she had forgave him... He felt much lighter. Tom looked down at her as they walked. _What are you doing to me, Azure McKan? _He couldn't be sure if he enjoyed it... He would have to find out.

"It's right there." she said after they walked for some seconds and reached the alley, where an abandoned trashcan stood.

Tom wrinkled his nose, "Is _that _the Port Key?" _  
_

"Better than anything. Come on picky, let's go." she nodded at him and waved him closer with a giggle. He sighed and got closer, his hands shoved on his pockets as his bag hanged lazily on his shoulder. He approached it glancing at her, "C'mon, it's going to be activated anytime now!", she said impatiently, laying her hand on the trashcan. Tom did it a second before the Port Key was activated, sending them into a spiral until they landed on the ground, Tom wincing when his foot hit the hard ground and feeling the uncomfortable shocking sensation. Azure was already standing up, brushing off the dust from her clothes. She looked down at Tom with a frown when she saw him grab his foot, "Are you alright?"

Tom nodded quickly, not wanting to look weak in front of her, or anyone, "Yes, yes, bad landing, that's it." he said, a bit too roughly than he intended as he got up, supporting himself on the wall.

Azure eyed him and shrugged, "Oh, alright then.".

He looked at her as she walked to the entry of the alley, watching her fold her arms, looking rather uncomfortable. Tom frowned and stumbled towards her, to see a group of men at a near pub eyeing her. An unknown rage ran to him, and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "Let's go." he said, bringing her closer. _So small, so smart, so beautiful, so vulnerable..._

Azure smiled and nodded, wrapping an arm around his waist as they walked together, with her leading the way. They stopped in front of a white, normal sized house. It had a wooden door, a two windows by its side. On the top floor, there were another two windows, leveled by the others.

"Here we are."

* * *

**Maybe I should warn you that the real drama is about to happen. But it'll be fun and I'm excited! I hope you liked this, I might take some time to write more lengthy chapters, also, in a week, I'm leaving to a place with no connection, I might take some time to write there, and make sure I give you some more to read. Please F&R, it keeps me going! Talk to you soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**As always, I'm not the amazing J K Rowling, so I own everything that's mine (Azure, some other characters, the plot that I built and some facts.). Enjoy your reading! **

I want to thank the lovely reviews that **Chrismasters **and **Forbidden Moons **did, they mean the world to me! I'm so excited for this chapter, I hope you like it like I do!

* * *

Azure walked to the white, small gate that would led to a path that connected the gate to the front door. Suddenly, a white, big, furry creature approached them. Tom furrowed his brows. He knew this was a dog, but he had never interacted with one of them before.

"Tim!" Azure giggled as she opened the gate and got on her knees to pet the barking dog. She found it quite uncanny, the dog wouldn't bay unless something was wrong. Maybe he was just over excited. Tom watched them, standing awkwardly, still outside, with his hands shoved on his pockets. His attention was drawn as the front door opened, revealing a familiar face. He studied the features of the middle aged woman, that suddenly brought back so many ostracized memories. _It couldn't be that Julia._

Azure looked up at the woman. She had some differences. Somehow, the smile she displayed didn't seemed the most truthful one - Julia's smile was one of the comforting things in Azure's world before, but now, it seemed to fade. Azure stood up, showing a small smile at the woman that had her arms folded and looked at her with the fake smile on her lips.

"Azzie." she finally said in a sweet voice as she stepped down to embrace Azure.

It felt familiar to Azure, but something was off, she could feel it.

"Hello Julia." Azure said as she sought that comfort she knew she could find in that woman, but was now lacking. She frowned as she pulled away and found Julia stare at Tom. She looked back at him, finding him with a small smirk forming on his lips, "That is -"

"Tom Riddle." Julia said shortly, interrupting her.

"We've known each other in the past." Tom said, stepping forward. Tim kept barking desperately around them, and Azure took it has an attention seeking action.

"Yes, we have." Julia said, chin up, still looking at Tom.

Azure looked at both of them, a clueless expression on her face, "Mind telling me where and how...?"

He shifted his gaze to her, and Julia could see it turning softer, "You told me you had the idea she was a Squib?" he asked her, and continued when she nodded, a confused look on her eyes, "She's not. She's quite a famous Potion maker, Julia Robinson. I met her at the orphanage I used to inhabit, and she knew my mother." he explained, stepping forward. Tom also did not feel the love Julia used to radiate, the endearment that she once showed to him. The only one he had ever felt in his life - Until Azure arrived to it.

Julia showed a small smile, "Didn't think you would remember, boy."

He shrugged, stepping to stand by Azure, "I don't usually forget faces." he said quietly, eyeing her.

She smiled a bit wider and folded her arms, "I know that." she nodded, "Do get inside, this mutt is driving me crazy." she said with a chuckle as she turned her back to them, after looking at Tim from the corner of her eye, making him shut up suddenly. Azure glanced at Tom with a confused expression, making it clear that they would talk about that later on. He rolled his eyes and nodded at her to follow Julia, and she obeyed, entering the house she once used to play around, and going straight to the living room, where Julia went as well. Tom let his bag fall with a soft thud to the ground, flopping down on the sofa next.

Azure kept standing, starting to walk around the living room. She frowned. It was different, much different. The cupboards didn't hold pictures of her, and pictures of Julia's family, they were basically empty, nothing but a few decorations, like they had been left there randomly. Azure didn't like this. It was like baby her was never there. The walls were also painted in a different color, one that Azure never thought she would be seeing in Julia's house, or connected to her in any way. They were brow. Julia hated every shadow of brown. She heard Tom and the woman faintly chat behind her.

"So why did you want me to come?" she asked suddenly, interrupting their conversation.

Julia looked at her and then Tom, "That's exactly what we were talking about, Azure." she said.

"She was probably distracted." Tom said immediately, eyeing Julia warily. Anyone who knew Azure like he thought Julia knew, would know she got easily distracted and absorbed in her own thoughts, "Julia just wanted to see how you were doing, Azure." Tom nodded.

Next, the unexpected happened. Azure had advanced to a door close to her, attaching her hand to the door knob and ready to twist it, but Julia had already stepped forward and harshly grabbed her wrist.

"Do not get in there." He heard Julia's voice get suddenly deeper, harsher, and Tom frowned.

"But... It's my bedroom, Jules." Azure said, a confused frown on her features.

"Not anymore, dear. I'm doing an experience and it will probably be ruined if you open the door." she said in a sweeter, softer voice, clearing her throat as she realized Azure's wrist.

"Ah." Azure nodded, unconvinced as she slowly walked to the sofa, sitting down as she kept her gaze on the woman.

"A potion?" Tom questioned, quietly letting his arm rest on Azure's shoulders.

Julia nodded, turning their back to them as she walked to a cupboard.

"Do you remember what was the first potion you gave me?" Tom asked, his tone pretending amusement at the memory the fact should contain. Azure noticed very well it was nothing but a way to validate that being the true Julia.

Julia turned her head to him sharply, "Oh kid, that was too long ago, my memory's not what it used to be..." she said absentmindedly.

"Mrs Robinson, I may say it was a quite memorable thing for you to do. -"

"I know, I know..." she said, waving him off, "You have to forgive me, with Roger's death..." she started, and Azure frowned immediately, blocking her words out. Roger was Julia's Muggle husband. And he died a long time ago.

"Still mourning?" Azure questioned, an eyebrow raised.

"Of course dear!" Julia said, looking at her confused.

"Well... he did die twelve years ago. Since you dated more men I thought you would still be over Regy..." she said, using the nickname Julia _hated _to be used on her lover's .

"I've always loved Regy, Azure. You never forget a first love."

_Bullshit._ She thought. _He was your fourth husband, and you were the one that poisoned him. _

"You're right about that." Azure said, trying to restrain the shakiness on her voice. She let out a strangled, shaky breath, when Julia turned her back to them, walking to what Azure knew to be the kitchen, this time. Then she looked at the cupboard that Julia had turned to before and saw a clear glass bottle, that should be holding some sort of wine. Azure knew very well that _that_ was _not_ wine. It had a light blue shade, it was thick and mud like, bubbling slowly. _Polyjuice potion._

It all came together then: Tim barking; the smile; the roughness; not remembering the potion she had gave to Tom; not allowing her to enter her own bedroom (and Azure took some seconds to wonder what 'Julia' was hiding there) ; Roger's death; the potion; _the brown walls._

She turned to Tom immediately, who had the same realization and troubled expression Azure now probably had on her features, "This is not Julia." they said at the same time.

* * *

**Yay! I can't restrain my excitement for this and the next chapter, it's definitely one of my favorites, because you will kind of get to know how this fanfiction will _really_ be like. I'm quite of a drama queen, but I can hold myself ;) **

**Anyways, I hope you liked it, and that you can handle all the suspense and, that you review and pm me, and if it's the case, favorite and follow this story! Talk to you soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

I'm back, and I will be uploading more often, fortunately.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but Azure McKan and the plot line!

I hope you enjoy your reading!

* * *

Tom Riddle could feel his heart beat quicken up. He had to get her out of there. _He needed to._ "Whatever happens, I want you to get out of here as soon as you manage to. Don't provoke it." he said in a hushed voice before he stood up, drawing his wand from his pocket in a quick movement, hiding it discretly on his sleeve. Azure's eyes followed his movements. warily, gulping nervously as 'Julia' returned to the living room.

"The first potion you gave me was a Love Potion."

'Julia' looked at Tom as he said this. "Was it? You were right, how could I forget that." the woman said, walking closer to him. There was now an evident evil glint in the person's eyes.

Azure had to shift a bit, so she would be able to look at this person. Tom was strategically placed between it and Azure, protecting her, and giving her time in case anything happened.

"Do you remember what happened next?" Tom questioned, raising a brow as the person turned around, reaching the cupboard. Azure took this as a chance to stand up and walk to the door she tried to open before, the door to her bedroom. Tom didn't notice this, thinking she was still under the protection of his figure, and she was siting on the couch.

"No. I don't." She replied as she shakily grabbed the bottle that Azure had been examining before.

In a quick movement, Azure twisted the knob she had been holding nervously. She stumbled back, slamming the door shut, as she saw the inside. Julia's naked, abused, dead body was hanging by her hands. Her wrists were tied with a rope that made her stand a bit away from the ground. Tom's head snapped to look at Azure as he heard the door slam.

"Azure?" He questioned confused, noticing how her skin turned paler, like she was sick. Azure rested her back against the wall, next to the door, and simply stretched her hand to open the door once more, not looking inside. Tom's face fell and turned to look at this person pretending to be the corpse as he saw the same as Azure. Before he could do anything, he was flying back, to the wall behind the couch they had been siting, after being stupefied by the now tremendous looking Julia. Her beautiful face of a calm middle aged woman had now blisters of the size of big cockroaches all over it, and her features were changing.

"Tom!" Azure whimpered as she saw his body hit the wall, hearing his groan, as she reached for her wand. However, she didn't have enough time. The now completely different Julia had one hand around her neck, holding her against the wall as the other reached for her wand.

She couldn't believe her eyes. It was obviously a werewolf. The nose was now longer, the eyes darker, and two sharp teeth could be seen as a smirk was plastered on the creature's face. "Finally get my hands on you." a voice much different from Julia's was heard. It was raspy, and the smell that came from the beast's mouth... was repulsive. It was a mix of rotting flesh, blood, and wood. Ignoring the feeling of disgust, she took her hands to the hairy wrist. "Well, well, Riddle, you found a good one, I wonder why Master wants her..." he trailed off, and approached her, sniffing from her jawline to her temple as Azure closed her eyes, breathing quickly as she tried to curse this creature.

"Get your hands off of her!" Azure heard Tom roar, "Let her go!" he yelled again, as he stumbled up, holding his side.

"You're not my master anymore." the creature said, snapping his head to the side with a raging frown to look at Tom, who stood up with difficulty. He was furious. Azure had never ever seen him this angry. His eyes were darker; his back slightly curved, as he held his right side, that was probably hurt from the impact; and he was clinging to his wand, that was raised and pointed to the monster.

"I said, let her go, Fenrir." he said slowly, his voice lower and commanding.

"And I said, boy, you don't order me around anymore!" the creature replied with a delirious laugh. Anthony Fenrir had Azure held to his chest, using her as a shield, although not the best idea, since Azure's tiny body didn't cover half of his.

"Don't test me, mutt." Tom growled, ready to curse him, until he saw the monster's hand sneak to the waist of his soul mate. It made his heart tie in a knot. The dog noticed this change.

"What will you do if I touch her?" Fenrir lowered his voice, "I just needed to take her to master Slytherin, but she's so tempting..." he said, his nose now in her neck, "One little bite and I would have her warm blood... Merlin Tom, her blood. I can smell it from here, it is so strong... And one little bite, perforate her thin, pale, soft skin, infect her, take some blood, and you won't be able to look at her again..." he almost hissed.

"Don't you dare." Tom said slowly, his eyes kept on the beast and Azure, who was focusing on him. His eyes softened at the sight of her being so scared. Tears were now streaming down her face, and her feet were almost not touching the ground because of Fenrir's hold. Her small body was shaking with fear, and Tom wanted to take it away, to make her feel alright. He wanted to kill the monster, slay him, take him away and torture him for ever touching someone so different and so precious like Azure.

But then something caught his eye. Fenrir's hand was now cupping one of Azure's breasts, the ones he had been touching the day before, but below that, Azure's shaking hand was raising three of her fingers. _At three. _He nodded faintly and kept glancing att he hand, staring when she did the movement one would do with their wand when performing a curse. _Full Body Bind. _He nodded again as the monster kept talking and touching her. Tom was thankful she was distracting him, he would have killed Fenrir and probably harm her with his impulsive nature.

Azure then lowered the three fingers and raised one, starting to take deep breaths. With the distraction the beast was having with her breasts, Fenrir had loosen up the hand holding her neck. With the plan on her mind of what she would be doing, she raised the second finger. She kept her eyes on Tom, who was staring at her; weirdly, his eyes were calming her. Focusing on the strategy carefully planned on her mind, she raised the third finger. Just as the counting reached the end, she slid her chin to the monster's hand, biting it hard as Tom kept his wand raised; she had to escape Fenrir's hold in order to not get accidentally hit by the spell. Fenrir hissed in pain as she kicked his lower parts after she turned around when he released the hold on her neck. She then fell backwards as he roughly pushed her away, and next, the beast was paralyzed with Tom's spell.

Azure was panting, sobbing, and clutching her chest. He had touched her. His hand were... all over her. She felt so disgusting and repulsive. It was an instinct to back away when Tom knelt beside her. His hair was messy, pants were leaving his lips, and he had stretched his arms out to embrace her. She looked up at him and then at the monster. "It's alright. You're alright." he said softly, frowning as she scooted away from him, "It's me. I won't hurt you." he murmured, approaching her with the hope she would let him take her in his arms. She sobbed once and like a little child, crawled to his lap, burying her face on his neck, and letting him wrap his arms around her.

"I won't let anyone touch you, ever again." he whispered as he hugged her tightly, kissing her hair and closing his eyes, simply appreciating her presence and contact, like he never thought he would.

* * *

**Finally! I love this chapter. _Absolutely. _It's so cute. asdfghjkl.**

**Well, I hope you liked it, please review, pm me, favorite, follow...! **

**Talk to you soon!**


End file.
